Heart Without A Home
by happygal0101
Summary: This was recently called "Fallen" but I have changed it, and changed the whole story itself, besides the first chapter. This is about a friend of Elizabeth's that seems that she has a joyful life, but no. She hasn't been telling Liz everything about her.
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pirates of the Caribbean or this story besides Allie Shires. Other than that, I don't own diddly, I don't own squat! I DO NOT OWN DIDDLY SQUAT!!!! *gets slapped* Ohh, sorry, back to the story...*embarrassed*  
  
  
  
Heart Without A Home By Shannon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: In the Beginning  
  
  
  
Ellizabeth Swann laughed as she and her friend Allie Shires made jokes about pirates and boys.  
  
  
  
"See?" Elizabeth laughed, with a huge grin on her face. "Now, that's what I'd like to call a joke!"  
  
Allie not only told her jokes, she imitated pirates during jokes. So, basically she was doing short-short plays for her best friend.  
  
  
  
Allie's been friends with Elizabeth for about four weeks now. Amazing, I know, but it's really now that surprising. People who just meet Allie, they think that she and Elizabeth had been together for quite some time, but they thought wrong. It's amazing how you finally meet a friend who you've been searching for, like the perfect friend, someone who's like a sister to you, even though you have known each other for some time.  
  
Allie's been dying to know what's been going on in Elizabeth's 'love-life.' But, sadly enough, Elizabeth won't tell her. Allie knows that something with Elizabeth, but didn't know what. You see, Allie's from America. She moved from America, to here, where she found Elizabeth. Allie came here on her own, she's been searching for the perfect place to write a story. She's very fond of writing. She wants to write about something purely fictional, yet, based on a true story. So, where else than here?  
  
She and Elizabeth met and the library. Elizabeth was just doing a little browsing, where, on the other hand, Allie was figuring out what taste the people in the town liked because she wants to be a well-known writer, someone who won't ever forget her when and if she ever leaves this place.  
  
After Elizabeth recovered from her laughing attack, she started to quiet down, yet having some giggles left in herself.  
  
  
  
"So," Allie started. "When will you tell me what had happened here before I came?"  
  
  
  
"Well, to make a long story short...." Elizabeth told her the story about the Black Pearl, and it's curse, and Will Turner.  
  
  
  
"Oh, my God, so, is this who you've never been telling me about, Elizabeth?" Allie asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Well, yes," Elizabeth replied, thinking how it could be exciting.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, when can I meet him? Can I meet him now? Please, please, please?"  
  
  
  
"No... well... yes, well-WAIT!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
  
  
"Um," Allie confusedly said. "OK."  
  
  
  
After a long-short moment had passed, Elizabeth said, "I think... you should wait."  
  
  
  
"Should wait for what? Should wait until meeting him?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," Elizabeth look around, other than at Allie. "There's something I didn't tell you about Will."  
  
  
  
"And what is that?" Allie giggled.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
  
  
"No, I don't see," Allie said confused.  
  
  
  
"No, he's a pirate," Elizabeth said frustatedly.  
  
  
  
"Who's a pirate? Will?"  
  
  
  
"Someone's a bit slow today!" Elizabeth said, slapping her best friend in the head. "Yes!"  
  
  
  
"Oww, so, Will's a pirate?" Allie asked rubbing her head.  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
"Oh... my... God!" Allie screamed. "I can't wait to tell him the jokes!" Allie began to head to the door, but then stopped.  
  
  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked. "No, you can't!" She paused. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"To tell the truth," Allie said. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Come here." She motioned her hand to come back and sit on the sofa she was sitting on before.  
  
  
  
"So, when WILL I be able to see WILL?"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth laughed at the way Allie used her word, and names. "l'll talk to him."  
  
  
  
"OK." Allie smiled.  
  
  
  
A minute passed with a moment of silence and then Allie spoke, "So, what's the deal with this Sparrow guy?"  
  
  
  
Elizabeth really laughed at this one. "You'll see, my friend. You'll see."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter!! Please so tell me what you think! R&R 


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting or Weeping?

::*:: RinaSparrow - Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'll try NOT to make you and others to wait for the next chapter(s). Im so glad you reviewed! I thought no one would ^^; Well hopefully for will next time.  
  
::*:: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it  
  
HEART WITHOUT A HOME by shannon [tess]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO - MEETING OR WEEPING?  
  
A few days had passed ever since Allie and Elizabeth talked that one day, three days to be exact.   
  
Allie ran out of the her house, keeping trying to keep herself away from the yelling and hitting from her father, her ever-so-loving father who found his way to alcohol. It ruined him. Her mother had died just a few weeks before, Allie was glad she was in a happier and better place, but not the fact that she was gone... forever.   
  
Allie slammed the door shut, letting teardrops fall, like they were telling a story (sorry, i just had to put it in there.LOL). Allie trampled to the ground as she walked away, tripping this way and that on the rocks that sleep, letting everything around them do what they want. Allie walked over to a pole on the dock and just leaned on it, looking into the night sky... thinking.   
  
"I'm not very happy here, now, am I?" She said looking towards the ocean. "No," she shook her head, getting angry. "No! No, not when you took my very own mother away from me!" She screamed, making herself slide down the pole, bringing her legs up to her chin, and cry in her hands.   
  
Yes, it was true, and unfortunate. This ocean, THIS ocean that you've heard all the joyful and wonderful things about took her mother away. You see, her mother was out on a boat that her husband, Allie's father, recently bought her, and it was a windy day. She was out there alone, no one knows why. The wind was so strong, so tough, that it made the boat cap-size, bringing her with her. Hearing that dreadful news wasn't the best thing you would want when you come home from work, now, is it? It just made Allie and her father's life more aggravating.  
  
Quietly, but softly, Allie said, "It made my father go mad."  
  
Allie looked at the dock, seeing the moonlight, and candles lighting it, she saw a shadow, moving closer to her, which made Allie jump.   
  
She turned her face and she saw a man, tall man, with curly, ash blonde hair, wearing a raggedly old white shirt that was dirty. He reached out his hand to Allie and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't meet to startle you."  
  
Allie looked at his hand, grabbed it, and looked up at while standing up. "Oh, it's okay, really." She wiped some tears that were still on her face with her wrist.   
  
The man looked at her. "The name's Will, Will Turner."  
  
Allie practically choked on her breathe. "What?" She never thought that Elizabeth would go for THIS kind of man... he's...he's...perfect! Wait! That didn't make sense... Oh, well, he's a hot man, what can I say? OH! Sorry, sorry, there's story going on here...hehe..sorry. Back to the story: "Sorry, um... I'm Allie-"  
  
"Will! What are you-" It was Elizabeth. She stopped talking as she was Allie. "Allie! Why are you out here? Wouldn't you be at your house?"  
  
Allie froze. "Oh, um, long story."   
  
Elizabeth walked over and stood by Will. "Well, looks like you've met him already, huh? And maybe you could tell me, well, us inside?" She pointed over at a Blacksmith shop that Allie assumed Will worked at.   
  
Allie thought for a moment and gave a small smile. "Sure."  
  
Will and Elizabeth smiled. And soon, they were off into the Blacksmith shop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::*:: Likey? Likey? Likey? Likey? Sorry..I just want to point out that what's the point in reading, liking it, and not reviewing to tell the author? Just ask yourself that. lol. But if you don't like it just..don't review.LOL.R&R! And ta-ta! -Shannon [tess] 


End file.
